


dreamin' chuchu

by yeosakoi



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, the world is working against joochan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeosakoi/pseuds/yeosakoi
Summary: The five times Joochan tries to kiss Sungyoon, and the one time Sungyoon takes matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Hong Joochan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	dreamin' chuchu

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO. here is some dumb wajoo because it is what i am best at. i will be running now because OH GOD I HAVE AN ESSAY DUE WHAT AM I DOING- 
> 
> (title is from dreamin chuchu - megurine luka !)

**I.**

The first time Joochan tries to kiss Sungyoon is when he stumbles upon the realization that _he has never kissed Sungyoon._

So naturally, he takes matters into his own hands.

They’ve just finished up with dance practice. The room is devoid of anyone but the two of them as the rest of the members had gone ahead to the dorm while Sungyoon and Joochan had stayed behind to get in some more practice. Sungyoon collapses onto the floor on his back, thoroughly exhausted if the muffled groan that’s drawn out of him is anything to go by and Joochan follows suits, taking a seat next to him, cross-legged, gently sponging away the sweat beading on Sungyoon’s forehead.

“Thanks,” Sungyoon murmurs, turning his head so that his lips brush against the inside of Joochan’s palm, the areas where his lips touch tingling afterward. It’s not uncommon for Sungyoon to initiate sudden, sweet actions like, and Joochan always takes it in a stride. 

Today, however, is a little different, and he can’t help but focus on the little curve of Sungyoon’s lips, the movements of his mouth as they form little circles with every inhale and exhale.

It occurs to Joochan then, that even after two months of dating, they haven’t kissed. Sure, they’ve held hands and cuddled and Joochan regularly plants kisses onto his forehead and cheeks and Sungyoon kisses his knuckles in return but—they have yet to share a kiss on the lips.

Joochan frowns, baffled at the realization. This simply can’t be, he concludes. It must be fixed, and he’s going to do something about it. Right now.

He sneaks a look at Sungyoon—the older is still laid out on the floor, eyes shut and blissfully unaware of the plan Joochan is cooking up in his head. Perfect.

Quietly, so that the other won’t notice, he scoots forward, glancing back at Sungyoon nervously. No reaction. His insides squirm as he hovers over him, unsure, head bowing down just a little. His lips are hardly a few centimeters away from Sungyoon’s and just a little bit closer and-

Surprised gasps that come out more as pained whimpers erupt from the two of them as Sungyoon chooses that _exact_ moment to sit up without any warning. The result is a painful clash of foreheads and a series of groans as they clutch their smarting heads.

“Fuck—Joochannie? When did you-” Sungyoon’s confused eyes focus on Joochan, whose face is burning. Had he… Had he just tried to _kiss_ Sungyoon? Suddenly feeling extremely shy and embarrassed, he leaps to his feet, stuttering out some intelligible excuse.

“I’ll leave first, hyung!” He blurts out, nearly tripping over his own feet in his hate to rush out the door, leaving a very bewildered Sungyoon behind. 

“Wait! Joochan-ah, your bag-!” Sungyoon stops when it’s clear that Joochan won’t be coming back, sighing and shaking his head. “What’s up with him?”

Meanwhile, Joochan runs with his face buried in his hands, moaning over his stupidity at even _trying_ to pull such a stunt. 

_Attempt number one: failure._

**II.**

But this is Joochan, which means there’s no way he’ll give up just because of one failure. He remains determined: he _will_ kiss Sungyoon if it’s the last thing he does. 

And so, the second time Joochan tries to kiss Sungyoon (keyword: _tries_ ), it’s raining. 

They’re huddled under the little awning outside of the studio, staring disparagingly at the rain that’s flooding the streets. Joochan distantly remembers the weather forecast stating very specifically that it would _not_ be raining today. Liars.

“...we forgot an umbrella,” Joochan says loudly, pointing out the obvious. Sungyoon makes a sound that sounds like a cross between a long-suffering sigh and a groan.

There’s no choice but to call up one of the members to bring them an umbrella (Donghyun, because all the others are busy doing whatnot. He complains like he always does but grudgingly agrees at the end), and stand again the wall because it’s too much work to go back in and it’s somehow soothing to listen to the sound of the rain as it thrums against the roof of the awning and watch the droplets as they pelt the ground.

It also serves as an excuse for Joochan to subtly inch closer to Sungyoon, a cheeky smile on his face when Sungyoon takes notice and heaves out what is definitely a sigh, but still wraps an arm around Joochan’s shoulder and pulls him closer. Their proximity has Joochan’s insides all fuzzy and the smile on his face spreading even further as he eagerly lets himself be pulled in, leaning his head on Sungyoon’s shoulder and relaxing to the movements of their chests rising and falling against each other, to the feeling of Sungyoon’s breath brushing against his ear.

“You’re enjoying this too much,” Sungyoon grumbles. It does nothing to quell the fuzzy feelings, and Joochan resorts to grinning creepily from where he’s nestled inside the other’s jacket.

“Thank you for the help,” he says instead, still smiling. Sungyoon mutters out something that can be vaguely translated as _“your welcome”_ but it’s difficult to tell with the way he speaks through clenched teeth and looks determinedly in the opposite direction. All it does is prompt Joochan to smile fondly and burrow himself closer to Sungyoon, cocking his head to observe the other’s face.

It’s unfair how beautiful Sungyoon is even from this angle, with his dark hair falling into his darker eyes, jaw sharp and angled as he looks away, lips pressed into a thin line. Joochan’s wandering eyes fall to his lips, and he’s reminded of his embarrassing failure just days ago. And sure, he might have made up his mind to kiss Sungyoon no matter what, but he barely suppresses a visible cringe at the memory. Never again, not like that. He’ll go the sensible way next time. 

But… it can’t hurt to try _once_ more, right? There’s no way it’ll end up in the same way last time did, right? And besides, he should thank Sungyoon for lending his warmth, right? He glances back up at Sungyoon. 

He’s so handsome like this, just standing there, brows furrowed as he stares out at the rain. The arm that had been around Joochan’s shoulder has been dropping lower unconsciously, now at his waist. Joochan shifts just slightly. Should he do it? If it goes wrong again, he won’t be lucky enough this time for Sungyoon to not notice, but…

Finally, after several internal deliberations, he just goes for it. Tightens his hold on Sungyoon and tilts his head. Sungyoon’s gaze flickers down to his and he _thinks_ he can see the realization in his eyes-

“Hyung, I brought the umbrella!” 

Joochan screeches and nearly _flies_ back with how quickly he backs up. And like any normal person would have done after being startled out of nearly kissing their boyfriend, his hands shoot out before he can even register it and _shove_ Sungyoon.

And now Sungyoon’s on his ass on the street, wet hair plastered onto his forehead and his shirt growing more and more translucent with every passing second and his expression very, _very_ confused. He opens his mouth, probably to ask what the _fuck_ is wrong with Joochan, except nothing comes out and he only gapes up at Joochan, who is beginning to wonder if it is too late to crawl back into the womb. 

“Oh my God-!” He rushes out of the awning to help Sungyoon up, uncaring of the rain soaking him. “I-it was an accident, I got surprised-”

He shuts up after catching sight of the expression Sungyoon is sporting, unimpressed but mostly perplexed, before he sighs, looking away and wringing his shirt. Even in this situation, Joochan’s eyes can’t help but be drawn to the way Sungyoon’s shirt clings to his chest, tight and leaving nothing to imagine-

He mentally smacks himself. This is no time to be _thirsting-_

Sungyoon drops a small towel into his hands, most likely fished out from his bag. “You’re going to catch a cold if you don’t dry off,” he says in response to the questioning look Joochan gives him, before he tugs the umbrella out of Donghyun’s hands, who is eying the two of them, but mostly Joochan, in disappointment. 

“What was even the point of coming if _both_ of you were going to get wet anyway?” He scoffs. “Could’ve saved me the time and effort and just ran through the rain.” Joochan glares at him. He has no idea what Joochan’s going through!  
  
“Shut the-” Before it can escalate into yet another one of their squabbles, Sungyoon’s stepping in between the two of them, snapping open the umbrella so it’s over him and Joochan.

“Let’s just get home,” Sungyoon says grimly, and both of their mouths snap shut. 

“...Sorry for pushing you into the rain,” Joochan says quietly as he follows closely behind Sungyoon, wincing as he replays the scene in his head. It really couldn’t have gone worse than that, huh?

“It’s fine,” Sungyoon clips back, but Joochan hunches over more anyways, feeling more awful as he stares at Sungyoon’s soaked back. He hopes that the older won’t catch a cold because of him. As if overhearing his thoughts, Sungyoon reaches over and gently raps his knuckles against Joochan’s head. “I’m serious, it’s fine. Don’t overthink it.” 

And even if it doesn’t quite get rid of the churning of Joochan’s gut and the embarrassment blazing the back of his neck, his wallowing thoughts are quelled just the slightest when Sungyoon slips his hand into Joochan’s, holding on tightly the entire way back.

_Attempt number two: failure._

**III.**

Joochan had thought that it cannot get worse than last time, but somehow, the third attempt is even worse than the last two. Maybe Joochan should have just given up after the incident in the rain, but yet, here he is now once again, in the dance practice room with Sungyoon, plotting his next best course of action.

Really, he thinks he deserves a standing ovation for his dedication. 

He also knows that he can probably get over this quickly and simply _ask_ Sungyoon for a kiss, but the thought of actually _approaching_ Sungyoon and casually asking him _“can I kiss you?”_ fills him with butterflies but mostly nausea. No way. 

Instead, he carefully maps out a plan in his head. The last two times had been unplanned and therefore been a complete bust. No, this time, he has a concrete scheme that he has prepared. 

Step one of his plan has already been executed: it’s once again only the two of them in the practice room, which means he’ll be able to kiss Sungyoon without anyone barreling in on them (he still holds back from socking Donghyun in the face for ruining his perfect moment to this day). And now all he has to do is wait until Sungyoon is engrossed in his phone, creep up on him, and kiss him.

There’s no way he can go wrong with this. It’s the perfect plan.

It’s the perfect plan, until it isn’t. Joochan fails to foresee some unpredictable and important events. 

Which is, tripping over the water bottle that lies innocently on the floor and that Joochan can swear hadn’t been there a moment ago. He’s barely even begun to sneak up on Sungyoon when he slips and goes flying. 

Right into Sungyoon. Who looks up from his screen a second too late, and has no time to even hold his hands up in defense before Joochan’s knocking into him, sending the both of them tumbling to the floor. Joochan feels a twinge of empathy for Sungyoon, who bears the brunt of the impact, the breath surely knocked out of him. Joochan’s lucky enough to flop bonelessly onto Sungyoon’s chest. 

“Oof-” Sungyoon groans, while Joochan weeps. Oh, woe him. Sungyoon is probably thinking of how he can’t seem to catch a break with the boy that is currently eagle-spread across his chest, probably wondering how long it’ll take before he ends up in the hospital because of him, mulling over whether it had been quite the right choice to date him.

A cautious hand pats Joochan’s head, bringing him out of his self-deprecation. Joochan peeks up to find Sungyoon down at him with a brow raised. “Do you plan on getting up any time soon?”

Joochan flushes and scrambles up, his hands smacking against Sungyoon’s chest, prompting a groan from him. It’s then he realizes how close they are, with Joochan’s legs clamped on either side of Sungyoon’s waist, his hands on his chest.

A little yellow bulb lights up in his head. Maybe his plan isn’t a complete bust after all! He balls his fists with renewed determination, because this is it, once for all. He’s going to kiss him.

He leans in, and-

Sungyoon sits up, gently pushing him off of his lap as if Joochan _hadn’t_ been trying to kiss him a moment ago. Joochan is seized by an overwhelming urge to tear out his hair.

And Sungyoon still has the _audacity_ to be the ideal sweet and concerned boyfriend, checking over Joochan, asking “are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?” as he helps him off the floor as if Joochan _hadn’t_ been the one nearly giving him a concussion. 

_Nothing but my pride,_ Joochan thinks mournfully.

_Attempt number three: failure._

**IIII.**

His fourth attempt and Joochan is convinced that Sungyoon is toying with him for his own amusement, because how is it possible to fail _four_ times in a row?! 

After weeks of hectic schedules and strenuous training, finally, they had some time off to relax and recharge. Of course, Joochan had jumped at the chance to _finally_ go on a very well-deserved date with Sungyoon. 

As expected, his first candidate had been fried chicken, only to find with disappointment that the restaurant was closed for the day.

“We can go another day,” Sungyoon reassures him even as Joochan mourns the loss of his precious chicken. “What about ice cream?”

Joochan stops mourning and enthusiastically agrees.

Today, the universe seems to be in their favor, because the parlor is blissfully empty when they walk in and take a seat at the very end of the parlor, but not before choosing their orders. It’s a little amusing, the difference in the number of items ordered between them.

Joochan has no shame in ordering nearly half of the menu, giving the cashier an incredulous look as she hesitantly asks if it’ll be packed for taking out or not. “Of course, for here,” he says, as if it’s perfectly normal for one person to consume enough ice cream in one sitting that can feed a party of at least four. Sungyoon only encourages the behavior with his reaction, which is to shake his head and huff in the way he does whenever he’s very endeared.

It’s warm and comfortable as they sit there, chattering softly. The chill of the ice cream melting on his tongue and sliding down his throat is a welcoming contrast to all the warm, mushy feelings floating inside of Joochan whenever his eyes meet with Sungyoon’s.

Even still, something nags him in the back of his mind.

Two months since his very first attempt, and he still hasn’t been able to kiss Sungyoon. He had stopped trying for a little bit, in the hopes that maybe Sungyoon will try and make a move, but—nothing. Every time Sungyoon leans in, Joochan’s heart stutters a little, tricked into thinking that _this_ will be it, the moment that Sungyoon will finally do it, only to be disappointed as a kiss is planted onto his cheek.

It’s even more infuriating when Sungyoon smiles at him afterward like he has no clue about Joochan’s inner turmoil. 

Sungyoon seems to notice his sudden quietness, brows furrowing as he stops talking. “Something wrong?” Joochan purses his lips, shoveling another spoon of ice cream into his mouth. 

“Not really,” Joochan says around a mouthful of ice cream. “Well, kind of. But-” He hesitates, squinting at Sungyoon, who’s listening to him intently. Does he _really_ not have a clue?

Does he not think it’s strange that they haven’t kissed yet? Joochan scowls, lips forming a pout. How annoying. Why is _he_ the only one fretting and losing his mind over this?

“Nevermind, it’s nothing,” he grunts out, even as it’s clear that there _is_ something. Sungyoon tilts his head puzzlingly, eyes darting over Joochan’s face, most likely trying to piece together what it is that is bothering his boyfriend.

He straightens. “Oh, you have-” Joochan blinks as Sungyoon gestures to somewhere on his face. He scrubs at his mouth. “No, not there—here, let me do it.”

Later, Joochan will swear that soft romantic music had begun to play and sparkles had filled his vision as Sungyoon had leaned forward, an arm outstretched. 

In the present, Joochan’s not quite sure if any of that is happening, but what he _does_ know is that his pulse is definitely not at its normal rate as Sungyoon oh-so-gently takes Joochan’s face in his hands, getting closer and closer.

Is this—will this finally be-

His lashes flutter shut, lips parting instinctively as Sungyoon’s thumb rests on his lower lip, tugging down just slightly. 

And nothing. The slight pressure that had been from Sungyoon’s thumb is gone. Joochan peeks through narrow slits in confusion, to find that Sungyoon has already moved back, lounging comfortably in his seat. His eyes zero on Sungyoon’s thumb as the other licks off the bit of ice cream he’d swiped off Joochan’s lower lip. 

“Cute,” he quips, and there’s a playful smirk playing across his lips. 

Joochan has to resist chucking his entire assemble of ice cream at him. 

_Attempt number four: failure._

**V. + I.**

The fifth and final time he tries to kiss the other is when he wakes up and finds himself cuddled against a sleep-warmed body, and he doesn’t even have to check to know that it’s Sungyoon. But he does anyway, and finds himself once again in awe of how beautiful his boyfriend is.

It feels almost wrong somehow, to reach up and disturb Sungyoon’s gentle features that are relaxed with sleep, but _hey,_ Joochan is _dating_ him, and boyfriends are allowed to touch and appreciate their boyfriend’s beautiful features. Besides, Sungyoon seems to enjoy it himself even deep in his dream world, leaning into Joochan’s touch with a hum of appreciation. 

_I get this for free? Daily?_ Joochan thinks with wonder, his fingertips tracing over the set of Sungyoon’s jaw, the rise of his cheekbones, the slope of his nose. He smooths a thumb over Sungyoon’s brow and then his gaze travels lower, _lower,_ settling on where his eyes have been going quite often as of late. Without daring to breathe, he settles a single thumb on Sungyoon’s sleep parted lips, the flesh plump and soft under his skin like they always are whenever Sungyoon presses a kiss to the crown of his head. 

A sudden idea springs into Joochan’s head. He can… He can kiss Sungyoon right now, as he’s asleep, and finally, accomplish the goal he had set for himself and failed miserably at fulfilling. For once, Sungyoon wouldn’t move and there’d be no one to bother them.

All he’ll have to do is-

 _No!_ Joochan smacks his hands on either of his cheeks. Sharing his first kiss with Sungyoon while the other is asleep is just… wrong. No, it’s better to wait for another time, when they are both awake. 

He turns his attention back to the older. Well, if there won’t be any kisses on the lips today, he supposes he’ll have to settle for a kiss on the cheek. Shuffling forward in Sungyoon’s hold, he aims for his cheek, but as luck would have it, Sungyoon fucking _shifts_ in his sleep and his aim is thrown off.

His lips land on none other than Sungyoon’s. Joochan freezes for approximately three seconds, his mind registering _what_ he has just done, and then he’s scrambling back, his neck and ears burning. Oh. My God.

He doesn’t get far, because the arms that had been hanging loosely around his waist tighten, hands bringing him back into their owner. Joochan glances down, wide-eyed and flustered, shame increasing by tenfold as he finds Sungyoon grinning at him.

“Good morning to you too,” Sungyoon hums, knowing twinkle in his eyes, and Joochan wants to _die._

“It isn’t what it-” And once again, he’s hardly able to get out even a few words before there’s a hand cupping the back of his neck, and then Sungyoon’s lips are on his, and _oh, it’s better than anything he could have ever imagined._

It’s nothing like the accidental, awkward thing that can be hardly classified as a kiss he’d planted a few moments prior. Sungyoon’s lips are slow and languid as they work against his, just as warm as his sleep-warmed body. And then he’s pulling away, nudging Joochan’s nose playfully with his own. “Breathe,” he reminds, a hint of a tease in his voice, and Joochan realizes that indeed, he’s been holding his breath. 

“A-ah. Y-you. Just-” He hasn’t felt this scattered since he’d first developed a crush on Sungyoon, and he had gotten past the phrase a long time ago, but right now, he feels like he’s been transported back. “K-kissed! Me.”

Sungyoon surveys him with amusement. And then ducks up to press another kiss, Joochan’s breath stuttering. “Well yes, I assumed that’s what you do with your boyfriend, kiss them.” A smile tugs at his lips. “At least, that’s what it seemed like you were trying to do.” Joochan gasps. 

“You knew!?” 

Another quick kiss. Joochan thinks he can get used to this. “Of course I did. You aren’t exactly the most subtle.”

He pouts. He had _known_ it’d be too good to be true, that Sungyoon wouldn’t take notice of his desperate attempts. “I didn’t think it was _that_ obvious,” he mumbles, even though he knows it’s a lie, and Sungyoon tells him as much.

“Everyone knew what you were after right away, and you weren’t even trying in front of them,” Sungyoon chuckles, Joochan’s cheeks coloring darker. “No worries, they all think it was cute, if not a little pathetic.” 

Joochan buries his head in Sungyoon’s chest. “This is horrible. How am I supposed to go on with my life now that I know you were watching me be dumb-” Sungyoon gently pats his head.

“If it makes you feel better, I thought it was extremely cute.”

It _does_ make him feel a bit better. He peeks back up at Sungyoon. “Why didn’t you say anything?” He says, a hint of a whine in his words. “I could have saved myself from all of those terrible situations.” 

Sungyoon smiles, hand on Joochan’s head now stroking through his hair soothingly. “I thought of it but didn’t have the heart to when you were clearly trying so hard. But you know,” he says, “you could’ve just _asked._ ”

Joochan glares at him. “And _you_ could’ve just kissed me _first.”_

But I just did, didn’t I?” Joochan pauses, finding that there is nothing he can say to counter that. 

“True, but still-!” His mouth shuts with an audible click when Sungyoon kisses him again, freezing up. “H-hey!”

There’s a glimmer in Sungyoon’s eyes now. “Think about it this way: now you can kiss me whenever you want, and I can too.” Joochan really needs to get the heat that’s flooding his body under control.

“That’s-” Sungyoon doesn’t let him continue, tapping at his lips, Joochan furiously shaking his head when he realizes what it is that Sungyoon wants him to do. 

“Come on, isn’t this what you’ve been trying to do?” He leans closer. “Let’s consider it like this; if you kiss me now, we’ll count it as your win.” Joochan perks up at that. _His win?_

It certainly is an attractive proposal, and he doesn’t have to think twice in threading his fingers into Sungyoon’s hair and tugging him up. And finally, ( _finally!_ ) kissing him. 

It’s nothing more than a peck on the lips, but it’s _everything_ to Joochan, who beams at Sungyoon as he pulls away, feeling giddy and definitely light-headed as he’s struck by the realization that! He has! Kissed! Choi Sungyoon!

What he doesn’t expect is for Sungyoon to suddenly blush and bury his head in Joochan’s shoulder, and now _both_ of them are red and blushing. “What—what is it?” He sputters out, hands waving frantically as he tries to figure out what to do with them.

“You just looked so cute a moment ago, it’s a little too much for me to handle,” Sungyoon says, voice muffled, and Joochan cheeks are assaulted by yet another wave of heat. He can’t just say such things out of the blue! Sungyoon raises his head again, and he’s smiling once again. “It’s your win, Joochannie.” 

“Stop saying embarrassing things and kiss me again,” Joochan blurts out, and Sungyoon is more than happy to do so, sweeping him into yet another kiss. 

Yeah, Joochan can definitely get used to this.

_Attempt number five: failed success!_

**Author's Note:**

> come be friends with me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/yeosakoi) !! ty for reading !!


End file.
